Frustrations
by cutieconcon
Summary: Yi Jeong and Ga Eul have been dating for two months, and for two months Yi Jeong has not had sex…what is Ga Eul going to do about it? She's a virgin, but he's amazing...


Disclaimer: Boys Over Flower does not belong to me.

Yi Jeong walked Ga Eul home and stopped in front of her house. "Thank you Yi Jeong…drive safely," she hesitantly whispered. She knew he was going to go anywhere but home. He was going to find some other women to release his tension…

"_Ah_," Yi Jeong leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, "good night Ga Eul."

Ga Eul tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good night Yi Jeong."

As soon as she was safely in her house, Yi Jeong started back to his car, "Dammit! Stop it! She's not that kind of girl; stop thinking about it! You will not taint her innocence," he scolded himself on his way back.

* * *

When Ga Eul got into her house, she took off her shoes, hung her coat on a rack, walked into her room and removed her stockings. She sighed exhaustedly, "It happened again," she said out loud. 'Of course it did! What did you expect!? He's of the male species after all!' the voice in her mind pointed out.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong have been going out for more than two months now, and she realized there is "sexual" tension between them. Ga Eul was still a virgin but Yi Jeong was a philanderer; at least he was before they started dating.

'It's been more than two months and he hasn't found a release yet! Che! I wouldn't be surprised if he's looking for some chick to relieve himself right now!' Ga Eul was getting annoyed at her inner thoughts, as much as she wanted to deny them…they were right. "Damn stupid hormones! They just make things so much more complicated!" she yelled exasperatedly as she fell back on her bed.

Truth be told, it wasn't only Yi Jeong's hormones…Ga Eul is human too. She is a teenage girl dating another teenage boy with the charms of a prince and the looks of a god. What's more, he desires her, loves her and she too him. The problem is that, she's a virgin…she doesn't know if sex is what she wants. What happens if she doesn't? What happens if he doesn't care for her after it? What happens if they don't end up together? 'So many questions! Do you really want him to find someone else? Are you really okay with that?' and with that, Ga Eul took off after her boyfriend, "damnit!"

* * *

Yi Jeong was half way to his car as he thought of his girlfriend, "Ga Eul is so innocent, naïve and vulnerable. Ever since we started dating, I haven't even had sex once! I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

'You know,' his inner voice chimed, 'your phone is packed with contacts…just a fraction of it and you'll be set for a good three months!' as much as he wanted to ignore his thoughts, they were right…and fairly tempting. Hell, he had enough choices to go for a different one each night for at least three years! 'You don't want to taint her and want to wait for her to willingly oblige to you…' his voice chimed on, 'but you torture yourself! Come on, it's not like she doesn't know you're a philanderer…' His voice is actually getting to him, "I guess it's not a big deal," Yi Jeong mused as he pulled out his phone, "it's for Ga Eul's own good…" he told himself.

Yi Jeong opened the contact list on his phone, "dammit, So Yi Jeong! What the hell are you doing? Chu Ga Eul is a great girl…you can't just go cheating on her!" he screamed aloud. He needed release, yes, but he was not about to cheat on his girlfriend! Ga Eul knows he was a philanderer, but that's history…he decided to change for her. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. By now, he was at his car, and when he reached for the door handle, "Yi Jeong!" the said boy spun around only to be tackled with a bear hug by his girlfriend, "Please don't go, don't leave me."

* * *

Ga Eul ran as fast as her fragile feet could carry her. "Almost…" she thought.

She reached the end of the street, turned the corner and, "dammit, So Yi Jeong! What the hell are you doing? Chu Ga Eul is a great girl…you can't just cheat on her!" Ga Eul smiled to herself. She picked up speed and shot straight for her boyfriend. He was reaching for the door, "Yi Jeong!" He turned around and Ga Eul threw herself at the boy; hesitation be damned! "Please don't go, don't leave me."

"Ga Eul, what are you…" she pulled him down and kissed him. Yi Jeong hesitantly but very surely deepened the kiss, they went on for long moments. She couldn't stand straight, he was supporting her by the small of her back and she lifted her knee, accidently grazing his groin. His breath caught in his throat, "Ga Eul, stop," he warned, "I can't hold out much more."

She hooked her arms around his neck, "then don't," she whispered in his ear and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss grew hotter and wetter by the second. Soon they parted, short of breath, but stayed close to each other. "You're mine," Ga Eul breathed, foreheads pressing together, "I don't want any other woman touching you."

"This girl has truly won my heart," he mused. He was lost in her eyes.

Yi Jeong swooped down for a kiss, "_Achoo_!" Ga Eul was sneezing in his chest. Her nose was a crimson red that contrasted her flushed pale face. For the first time since his girlfriend tackled him he realized, the poor creature did not harbor a coat, stockings, or even shoes!

He opened his own jacket and easily engulfed the frail girl in a tight embrace, "You idiot! Where are your clothes? You're going to get sick!" Yi Jeong was mad; "come on let's get you back home…" he let go of her, took off his own jacket and draped it on the girl.

Yi Jeong made to move her carefully. "_Ah_," Ga Eul exclaimed.

Yi Jeong looked down and was only more furious at her, "look at your feet! You're bleeding! Dammit Ga Eul, you couldn't think to put on shoes before chasing after me?" He was glaring at her and the girl dare not look at him. "_Sigh_…she's helpless," he thought. Yi Jeong bent down, scooped her into his arms and headed off to her home for the second time that night.

* * *

They arrived at her front door and to his dismay, was unlocked and not even all the way shut, "Why am I not surprised?" He looked at Ga Eul, who was still in his arms, "Do you not even possess the most common knowledge of living alone?" Ga Eul was slightly insulted, really though, she rushed after him! Couldn't he be the least bit lenient on her clumsiness? She struggled to get out of his hold, "No. I'm taking you inside, you're not walking on those," he gestured to her injured feet. It was only a few scratches really, but it was nice to see him so concerned.

Yi Jeong kicked the door in and carried Ga Eul to the couch. He set her down and made to closed the door, "where's the first aid kit?"

"Bathroom cabinet…the door to the right," she point down the hall.

Yi Jeong grabbed the kit and tended to her feet. The cleaning stung a bit and there weren't any huge wounds, only tiny scratches here and there. After carefully wrapping her feet, Yi Jeong got up, "I'll be heading home now…good night Ga Eul."

He turned around and Ga Eul grabbed his sleeve, "don't leave." The statement was short and sounded somewhat childish. Yi Jeong wasn't sure she fully understood what she just asked of him.

He faced her and leaned down, laced with intimidation, he asked, "You do understand what will happen if I stay right?"

"I do," her answer was solid, no restraint, no hesitation; she sounded…seducing.

"Are you…" Ga Eul crashed her lips to Yi Jeong's and cut off all questions; she wanted him and she wanted him now. He kissed her lips and followed her jaw to the side of throat. Heading down to her collarbone, Yi Jeong planted small kisses as he lifted her dress, slowly caressing her thighs.

Ga Eul breathlessly moaned against him, "not…not here." Yi Jeong silently obliged. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He's never been in there before, Yi Jeong was curious, curious to know if she had stuffed animals everywhere, curious to see if her wall was overwhelmed with pink, curious to find out if she had a picture of him any where in her room, but tonight Yi Jeong's curiosity has been occupied by her physique. He was curious to explore all her curves and imprint them into his memory. His top priority tonight is to exploit her being. Her room will have to wait until morning.

A/N: I was originally going to make this a lemon but nah! Also, this is actually my official first written fanfic, it just wasn't my first posted fic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
